A 'What If' Scenario
by MyBeautifulWatch
Summary: Because I know it'll never happen, I decided to write a fic detailing a 'what if' scenario with Sideways Ben and Juliet. Teacher!Ben is so adorable I think he deserves a little bit of loving and who better than his island obsession?


"_Would you like to come inside?"_

"_Oh. Erm. If that's…if you're sure. I don't want to impose."_

"_It's no trouble at all."_

He followed her inside, wishing he'd made an excuse to leave. In truth, he was petrified. Things like this didn't happen to men like him. Beautiful blondes didn't invite lonely, middle-aged history teachers into their houses. He'd seen this happen in film, usually involving handsome men, skilled in the art of seduction. His anxiety took control. Does he stand? Sit? Does he follow her? Should he remove his jacket? Is that too forward? He opted to stand, jacket on.

"_Make yourself comfortable." _She gestured to the sofa. Thank God. _"Would you like a glass of wine?"_

"_Um, yeah, sure, if you're having one." _She smiled at him, her beautiful, rich smile that brightened her whole face, the smile that dried his throat and affected his ability to speak coherently.

"_Thank you." _He sat down. She came back with two glasses and handed one to him.

"_Are you cold, Ben?"_

"_What? Oh, no. I just, I didn't know where to put it."_

"_I'll take it." _He placed his glass on the table and removed his jacket clumsily, silently cursing himself for fumbling. She hung it up on the coat rack next to the stairs and sat back down next to him, a little closer than before. He swallowed nervously.

"_Thank you for tonight, Ben. I had a lovely time."_

"_So did I, it was very nice. Lovely."_

"_Cheers."_ They clinked glasses and it gave him time to collect his thoughts whilst he drank. How did this happen? How did he get here? He must surely be dreaming. He looked at her. She was so beautiful. He was slightly unsure of their circumstance, were they dating? They'd been out together several times but he'd always walked her home and politely kissed her hand. He'd expected the same this time.

She placed her wine glass on the coffee table and leaned closer to him. _"Ben." _She took a breath. He held his, anticipating her next words. _"I know this is a little forward and probably sounds like we're in the fifth grade, or something, but I don't know how else to really say it." _She paused. _"I like you, I like you a lot. And. I think we have a connection, you know? It's hard to describe, but I can feel it. I feel like I've known you for years. _Again, she paused._ "God that sounded stupid."_

"_No it didn't. I know what you mean. I think you're beautiful, Juliet. You're so beautiful. I don't..." _He stopped, for fear of sounding clichéd. _"I like you too."_ He swallowed, painfully aware of how juvenile it sounded.

She smiled and nodded once. _"Good." _Leaning forward, she took the glass from his hands placing it on the coffee table next to hers then slowly closed the space between them.

The first kiss was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Her lips were so soft and her tenderness warmed his heart. His body seemed to experience a new sensation, one of overriding passion. He wanted to kiss her like this forever.

She leaned back and lightly stroked the hair by his temple. His breathing quickened and he licked his lips, savouring her taste. She lifted both hands to remove his glasses and placed them on the table before leaning in once more. She kissed him passionately, opening her mouth, probing his lips with her tongue, urging him to follow suit. When he relented, she pushed her tongue inside his mouth, losing herself in his kiss. Her hands travelled upwards to grip his shirt then moved behind his head to stroke his hair and clutch the nape of his neck.

Unsure of the protocol, Ben's hands remained by his sides until he allowed her intoxicating scent to wash over him. He tentatively touched her arm, then her shoulder, settling on placing his hands on her hips.

She leant further still, pressing his body against the back of the sofa and trailed kisses along his jaw line and nuzzled his neck, moving to suck his earlobe. He moaned and exhaled, his breath ragged and irregular.

She kissed his temple and whispered, _"Come with me." _She stood up, holding his hand.

"_Where are we going?" _He knew the answer. He was simply biding time, unaware of what to do. Should he follow her upstairs and attempt to seduce her? He wasn't sure how. He hadn't expected her to even invite him in, let alone…

"_Um. Juliet. Is it ok… Can we just slow things down, for a second?" _He was flustered, but tried to sound calm and controlled. He wanted her, but he wanted to be completely ready. Romance didn't come naturally to him and he wanted to appreciate every single moment with her.

"_What's wrong, Ben?"_

"_No, nothing's wrong. I just…" _He faltered. _"I'm not exactly the most… experienced, when it comes to this sort of thing." _He looked at her, trying to piece together her reaction. Once again her sheer beauty struck him like lightening. What was he doing? She sat back down beside him, not letting go of his hand, stroking it gently to calm his nerves.

"_Ben."_ She stopped, gathering her words. _"Please don't worry about things like that. OK? I don't, I'm not looking for some sort of Casanova. I like you for you. That's it." _He smiled awkwardly, his heart beating so hard; he felt it would burst from his chest.

"_You're just so beautiful… Juliet. I don't want to be a disappointment. I'm scared of.." _He sighed and looked away.

"Ben, look at me. You're so kind and so honest. It doesn't matter what you've done or haven't done. What matters is what we do. You don't give yourself enough credit Ben, and it breaks my heart. Let me show you how special you are. I promise you'll be fine."

Nobody had ever spoken to him in that way before. How could be possibly leave, knowing she genuinely felt for him? She was so sincere. He nodded, _"OK."_

Their lips met in a passion of fury; how they'd moved to her bedroom so quickly he didn't know. She guided him to the bed and pushed him down upon it, kissing his neck and chest as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Um." She lifted her head, eyes inquisitive. He continued, "It's nothing. I just, haven't exactly had much time for exercise recently, that's all."

She rolled her eyes and shifted forward to meet his lips, "Be", she kissed his jaw, "quiet" and finally she kissed his now exposed stomach, "Benjamin."

He smiled as she undid the final button and began to slip his shirt from his shoulders. He sat up so she could remove it completely. She pressed gentle kisses to his shoulders, his neck and again kissed his trembling mouth, pushing him back down.

"Just relax."

She lifted her dress over her head revealing her bra and panties. His eyes widened at the sight of her partially nude and other parts of his body began to stir. She was magnificent.

Why him? Why now?

Juliet's long, slim frame drew closer to him and he found it hard to commit to a regular breathing pattern. She kissed his chest and stomach before hovering over his belt. She peeked in his direction, smiling seductively. He closed his eyes and gripped the bed sheets underneath his sweaty palms.

She unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled down his zipper, enjoying the look on his face as she neared his flesh. With a few swift movements, she removed his trousers and underwear, leaving him completely exposed and vulnerable, his throbbing cock inches from her face.

She ran her fingers along his thighs and kissed them softly, sending shivers through his body. She ran her tongue along the length of his shaft then took him fully in her mouth. With her right hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, she began her movement with both mouth and hand, pushing and pulling.

He was unable to breathe and he clung to the bed sheets, eyes tightly closed. He inadvertently thrust his hips upwards, wanting her to take in every last inch of him. He had never felt so defenceless yet so utterly consumed by pleasure.

His trembling increased and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Juliet's mouth caused tremors in his body, his mind preventing all thoughts but her. Her rhythm did not cease, teeth grazing against his shaft, resulting in a glorious friction.

She sensed he was close and after one hard suck, she released him from her hand and mouth. Ben thought he was going to explode. Why did she stop?

Juliet quickly moved back up his sweating body and gently kissed him. "You're not getting off that easily." She reached over to her bedside cabinet and retrieved the protection she needed.

She delighted in his shuddering frame and stared deeply into his eyes. He met them with his and she kissed him once more before rolling the condom over him, motioning for him to sit up. He did so accordingly and she removed her bra, discarding it on the floor. She took his head in her hands and moved it closer to her chest, allowing him to feel her skin against his mouth and taste her breasts.

She lay back on the bed and he uneasily positioned himself between her legs. She leaned up to kiss and relax him, stroking his hair to settle his breathing to a constant pace.

"Shh. It's ok Ben."

He swallowed and nodded, leaning down to capture her mouth; how he missed it when it was not touching his body. He moved his hands between them to remove her underwear, sliding her panties past her thighs, past her knees and ankles. He discarded them next to her bra and repositioned himself. She was glorious. His eyes skimmed her body, taking in the sight of her lying ready for him. He gripped himself and guided his tip to her slick entrance. He took her smile as his cue.

He slowly pushed into her, relishing in the feeling, filling her completely, the friction almost impossible to bear. He remained still for a moment. She kissed his forehead and he began to move. Slowly at first, gaining a rhythm and delighting in how good it felt to be inside her. The moans she omitted turned him on so badly and he sped up his strokes, needing to sustain the wonderful friction.

Her hands fell to his ass and she gripped it tightly, guiding his body, pushing him further and deeper. He nuzzled her neck as his strokes became increasingly frantic, caught up in the surges of passion coursing through his body; he tingled from head to toe. Placing one hand on the bed next to her for support and the other clinging desperately to her hip, he could feel his orgasm already building once again. Her hands travelled up to his head and she moaned his name over and over as she grappled with his short locks.

"Oh God, Ben"

He was so close, his orgasm threatening to burst from him.

Juliet came first; her hands wound tightly round his head, holding on to him for fear of losing him. The feeling of her convulsing around his length sent his body and mind reeling, the sensation too much, his body was burning with lust. He climaxed shortly after, falling on top of her, panting, chest and back glistening with sweat.

They lay together for a short while, his head against her bosom, her hands clutching at his scalp and neck. Their breathing eventually returned to normality. She rubbed his cheek and he moved up to meet her face, kissing her lips and forehead.

"_Come under here." _

She motioned for them to get under the bedclothes. Ben removed the sticky protection and placed it in the beside bin before joining Juliet underneath the sheets. She gently pushed him down on to his back and lay with her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Thank you."

She looked up at him.

"_Don't do that, Ben." _

He was confused. _"Do what?"_

"_That. Don't thank me. There is nothing to thank me for."_

He nodded, unsure why because he didn't quite understand. Why couldn't he thank her? She had given him the greatest gifts, things he had never really experienced; acceptance, patience, love.

"_You trust me Ben, that's enough. I'm just glad that you were able to put your faith in me" _For the final time, she met his lips for a lingering kiss. _"OK?"_

"_OK."_

She placed her head back on his chest and stroked the soft hair that lay there. Ben drifted with thoughts of nothing but Juliet. He silently thanked her one more time for allowing him to fully let go. He was truly grateful for meeting her, for her generosity and for the way she treated him. He couldn't help but wonder why he felt so safe with her, why she seemed to know exactly how to care for him. He wondered if she could be his potential soul mate. He thought to himself, wouldn't it be funny if they'd met in another life. Would things be the same? He smiled and kissed her golden hair. Of course they would.


End file.
